Code Lyoko: The New Students
by The Grand Dungeon Master
Summary: My first FanFic, Sort of a Xover between Code Lyoko and Yu Yu Hakusho. Please try to be nice when you review


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Yu Yu Hakusho, I just own the OC**

**Nightwolf's Thoughts**

**/Nightwolf's Jagan Eye's Thought's/ Yes I know Hiei's doesn't talk to him I thought it would be kewl if it had a mind of its own.**

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

As Yumi walked down the hall towards her first class of the day she over heard some of the other girls whispering and decided to stop to hear what they were saying.

"Did you see the new boy that entered the office?" asked one girl.

"Yeah he was awfully cute. You think he died his hair silver?" said another.

"What I want to know is what is up with the red bandana." Said the third girl

"At least it matched his red clothes. I've never seen anyone wear an all red outfit before." says the first girl.

"What about that silver case he carries. I heard Jim tried to take it from him and the boy growled at him." said the second girl.

"The boy growled at Jim? What did the principle do?" asked the other two girls.

"I heard the principle said the boy was given permission to carry it where ever he wanted. In fact he was given the permission as a stipulation of going here. He even carries around a note so that the teachers don't bother him about it," said the second girl.

After hearing what she considered to be enough, Yumi decided to head off to class before she arrived late. As she settled in to her normal seat and waited for class to start, someone gently knocked on the class room door.

"Ah that must be the new student Principal Delmas said would be arriving. Don't be shy introduce yourself and where you come from." said the teacher while suspiciously eyeing the silver case the new student was carrying.

"Salutations, my name is Nightwolf de Razuke. I'm originally from Akita, Japan. My Aunt enrolled me here after my parents died in a car crash." says the new student. "Here's a letter from the principle saying I can keep the case with me at all times," continues the new student while handing the letter to the teacher to examine.

'Gawd he is so handsome. I wonder what he looks like under that Red Trench Coat.' thought Yumi.

"Well Yumi," says the teacher, "since you seem to be fixated with young Mr. de Razuke. Would you be so kind as to show him around and tell him the rules concerning actions while on school grounds while his room is being prepared. And...hmm how should I address you. Do you want me to call you Mr. de Razuke or Nightwolf?"

"Nightwolf will be." said Nightwolf dryly.

"Well the Nightwolf, would you be as kind as to take the seat next to Yumi, and we can begin today's lecture." said the teacher. And soon the rest of the day went on normally. After school let out Yumi decided to show Nightwolf around the school.

'OMG he is so cute with the long silver hair,' thought Yumi.

"You should really learn to shield your mind more," says Nightwolf.

"You can read minds?" asked Yumi inquisitively.

"I try not to, but since this is a new place I have yet to be able to shield myself from the constant noise of the other student's thoughts." says Nightwolf. "Now weren't you supposed to show me around school?"

"Yes, I was. Where would you like to start?" asked Yumi.

"Right now I would like to know if there is a place where I can exercise without being bothered." says Nightwolf.

"Yes, there is a place. Follow me I'll show you where it is." said Yumi as she walked towards the forest. As the two walked towards the forest Yumi noticed that Nightwolf had stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked Nightwolf.

"Something big is coming our way, and its coming fast" said Nightwolf as he put down the case and began to open it. "Stay behind me and out of my way and I should be able to protect you."

Yumi gasped as she saw the 4 swords in the case. Two of them looked like the Boken training swords her mother told her about. The other two looked like katana's she read about in Ancient Japanese Youkai Myth's. "What are you planning on doing with those?" She asked as she noticed he was reaching for the Katana's.

"I'm going to defend myself and you from the creature. If it comes to it I might have to destroy it. I'd rather not if I don't have to, but if I'm forced to I will defend us." Said Nightwolf as he got in to his basic defensive stance. "Shh, now be quiet the creature is almost here."

Then all of a sudden an orange krabe saunters around the corner causing Yumi to gasp. 'Xana's sent a krabe after me to kill me' thought Yumi.

"I don't know what this Xana is, but if the thing you call a krabe is here to kill you. It will have to get by me first," said Nightwolf.

"You can't. You'll only get yourself hurt," says Yumi in a caring manner.

'So she does care for me. I thought her attraction was lust rather than actual care like the other girls in this school,' thought Nightwolf. "Don't worry about me. I've faced things even worse than this thing." He said. "Just stay behind me, and all will be alright."

/It's not a Youkai/

Oh now you wake up. What makes you so sure it's not a Youkai.

/It has no Youkai Energy/

Yumi noticed that Nightwolf was lost in thought and decided to go tell her friends that Xana had launched.

/Umm if you hadn't noticed that cute girl has gone to her friends/

If you hadn't noticed I'm a little busy with the thing she called a krabe. Ill find her later but first I must deal with this thing. Though it does make it easier not having to tell her how I move so fast.

/Good point/

With the speed of his youkai heritage Nightwolf placed himself on top of the krabe.

How do you think I should kill it

/Normal hack and slash should kill it/

That's no fun, but oh well we don't know if there is anyone around here that can detect spirit energy. So best leave it to a normal attack. With that thought he sliced the krabe in half. Hmm you were correct it wasn't a demon, but a giant robot. What can create something this complicated.

/I don't know maybe that girl that ran off will know./

Good Point. We should wait here maybe she ran off to get help.

/Suit yourself. Call me if something really dangerous attacks/

**Mean while in Jeremy's Room**

"Hey Yumi what's up?" asked the blond sitting at the computer.

"I think Xana has launched an attack, a krabe just tried to attack me," said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi," said the girl with pink hair.

"Yes Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"Where's that cute silver haired boy, I heard you was supposed show around the school grounds," said Aelita.

"Oh crap," said Yumi.

"You left him out there with the krabe?" said the brown haired kid sitting on the bed.

"He said he faced worse stuff before Ulrich, I believed him so I came to tell you guys," said Yumi.

"What's his name, and where did you leave him," said Ulrich.

"His name is Nightwolf de Razuke, I left him over in the forest," said Yumi.

"I'll go check on him, while you Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita go deactivate the tower," said Ulrich, "It shouldn't be to long. After all it was just one krabe."

So ends Chapter 1. Please Read and review while I work on the next chapter.


End file.
